wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Wilczyca
Ceádmil ! Serdecznie zachęcam do komentarzy, pytań, uwag, próśb etc. left|thumbHej znowu npotrzebuje twojej pomocy;) Nie wiem jak zrobic aby przesłany obraz , przenieść do galeri danej poyaci? np. ''ten obraz wstawić w galerie Triss.' Foltest55' ' Witaj! Zaraz sprubuję dojść do tego jak to zrobić, bo przyznam szczerze, że sama nigdy nie próbowałam. Wilczyca 10:24, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej, już wszystko wiem. Klikasz stronę Triss Merigold, następnie '''na samym dole strony '''klikasz przycisk '''Edytuj'. Wtedy przeniesie cię do edycji Galerii.'' Teraz interesuje nas druga część paska z narzędziami: '''Insert'.'' Pierwszy przycisk z lewej: '''Add a picture', czyli dodaj obrazek. Klikamy i jeżeli masz zapisany obraz na komputerze to wyszukujesz go i wstawiasz, jeżeli jest w innej galerii także wyszukasz go z wiki.'' Wilczyca 10:32, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuje ci Wilczyca :) Fol5 Witaj! Wilczyca Moja odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie znajduję się na mojej dyskusji. Foltest55 15:45, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Witaj Wilczyco! Nie mam absolutnie żadnych zastrzeżeń co do Twojej wypowiedzi na mojej dyskusji. Wiem że na pewno już nie masz nerwów do moich błędów i artykułów ;p. W przyszłości postaram się bardziej przykładać, sprawdzać pisownię i budowę zdań. Jak masz czas możesz poprawić artykuł Zerrikania. Pozdrawiam gorąco! P. S Je jestem zły ani obrażony :). KF5L 13:21, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Hej Wilczyca! Już odpowiadam na twoje pytanie dotyczące czarodzieja i czarodziejki. Przyznam Ci się szczerze i bez bicia... po części improwizowałem, ale te zwroty pojawiły się w sadze A. Sapkowskiego i grze Wiedźmin. Trochę również od siebie dodałem. Pozdrawiam gorąco! KF5L 18:51, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Pragnę Ci powiedzieć że zgadzam się z Twoją propozycją, którą podałaś na stronach użytkowników. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy pisz. KF5L 19:03, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) preambles/introductions Witaj! Wilczyca To create new categories, you simply need to put the following code at the bottom (preferred) of the new page Kategoria:. The category then shows in red among the categories. For it to be 'actualized' or created, you need only click on that red link and then save the document. If you want that new category to be part of an existing category, then before saving, add the existing category to it. I hope that makes sense to you. And all constructive additions are most welcome :) — Game widow 19:56, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) =Ehem ehem...= Droga Wil! Jak zwykle masz rację... KF5L 11:35, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Ale jako tako nie ma artykułu pt. "Miejsce Mocy". Jeśli nie mam racji to poinformuj mnie o tym niezwłocznie, bardzo o to proszę. KF5L 11:41, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) "Oj niby władca, a taki nie rozważny... :-P ;-* " Każdy popełnia błędy Wilczyco nawet władca. KF5L 13:04, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) = Pytanie= Witaj Wilczyca! Mam do Ciebie pytanko, a mianowicie: Po edycji artykułu wchodzę do strony ostatnie zmiany i pisze tytuł artykułu i obok na zielono lub czerwono liczba, nie wiem co to oznacz, czy jest to liczba oceny artykułu przez odwiedzających stronę? Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź. KF5L 12:01, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Red and green numbers in page history Those refer to the number of characters (individual letters, numbers or spaces) added (green) or removed (red) from a page. And if some were added and others removed, then it's the difference :) — Game widow 21:22, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) =WILCZYCA!= Witaj Wil! Posłuchaj mnie jestem trochę oburzony tym co napisałaś na sgłoszonym problemie dotyczącego artykułu "Miejsce Mocy", który jednak wcześnie obsmarowałaś do mnie. Pragnę Ci powiedzieć że nie jestem amatorem i tkrąłem proze A. Sapkowskiego poprostu w zdaniach mi nie wyszło to co chciałem przekazać. Musze Ci przyznać że jako tako nie użyłaś nazwy użutkownika ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi! Proszę Cię abyś nie wypisywała więcej takich rzeczy jeśli za mną nie przepadasz to mi to powiedz. KF5L 13:20, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) =Wil= Witaj Wil! Właśnie przeczytałem to co do mnie napisałaś... i... masz rację przepraszam Cię bardzo! Masz absolutną racje jesteś kobietą i jesteś ode mnie dużo starsza (tak napisałaś). Jest mi głupio... Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz... :'( Przepraszam KF5L 18:41, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =:)= Cieszę się i dziękuję za wybaczenie Wil! Naprawdę ;) =Wiesz...= Bardzo podoba mi się artykuł an angielskiej wikipedii o Vernonie Roche. Myślę że u nas tez by się taki przydał. KF5L 18:52, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =AAA!!!= Właśnie sobie przypomniałem jak Ci idzie z Twoim projektem? KF5L 19:07, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =Prośba= Witaj Wil Mam prośbę abyś mi wytłumaczyła jak zrobić aby wstawione zdjęcie nie miało ramki? Konkretnie po wstawieniu grafiki na jakiś artykuł np. Declan Leuvaarden ten obrazek jest w takiej ramce, ja natomiast wolałbym aby on był sam jak w przypadku Vincenta Meisa. Proszę o pomoc i do napisania! KF5L 16:30, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) =Odpowiedź na odpowiedź= Dobrze Wil... Nie ma sprawy. KF5L 12:42, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) =Tik Tak= Odezwijsię do mnie ale nie przez WW ok?? KF5L 14:15, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) =Sprawa...= Witaj! Wilczyca mam do Ciebie jedno pytanko ale na GG dobrze? Król Foltest 19:53, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) No właściwie teraz drugie mnie sie nasuneło ale to poGGadamy o tym. Król Foltest 20:13, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Odnośnie śmierci Geralta z Rivii Ostatnio pewien bliżej mi nie znany użytkownik, edytując stronę Geralta, napisał, iż ten jest jedynym wiedźminem, który zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Na całe szczęście, prawdopodobnie nie będąc pewnym tej informacji skierował się z pytaniem do Game Widow. Niestety nie wiedział, że Game nie mówi, a tym bardziej nie pisze po polsku. Nie mniej jednak najwyraźniej zrozumiał jej anglojęzyczną odpowiedź, bo bzdurną informację ze strony Riva usunął. Nie mniej jednak Tego Użytkownika uprzejmie informuję: : :Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł śmiercią naturalną, to znaczy: na zawał serca, w wyniku wylewu krwi do mózgu, z powodu zatoru, na cholerę, ani z oczywistych przyczyn żadną inna chorobę zakaźną etc. Dlatego nie wiadomo ile żyją wiedźmini, czyli po jakim czasie ich serce, układ krwionośny, czy jakikolwiek inny są już na tyle stare by przestać prawidłowo pracować. Śmierć naturalna to śmierć, pozwolę sobie tak to niefortunnie sformułować, w wyniku "zużycia się" organizmu, czy też jeszcze brzydziej, ze starości. Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł, bo się zestarzał, każdy zginął zagryziony przez potwora, otruty, zabity przez człowieka jakimkolwiek narzędziem. Jednymi słowy ktoś drugi się do jego śmierci przyczynił. Śmierć w wyniku morderstwa nie jest śmiercią naturalną. Geralta prawdopodobnie (bo nie mamy pewności, że umarł) zamordowano (widłami). : :Pozdrawiam serdecznie :Wilczyca 20:47, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :Witaj Wil!:) :Mam do ciebię pytanie... jak zmienić nazwę strony np. Greard na Geralt? (Podaję tylko przykład) Albo jak mogę zgłosić problem ze stroną? Na tym nowym widoku Wiki nie wiem gdzie to się znajduję... :~>Foltest<~ 13:04, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Popieram! Myślę że ten użytrownik poprostu nie był jeszce doswiatczony i nie doczytał sagi.~>Foltest<~ 21:05, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) : : ... i jeszce jedno Gdzie znajduję się ikona do kliknięcia "Zgłoś problem" lub coś w tym stylu? Ja nie mogę tego znaleść więc... jakbyś mogła... zgłoś problem z artykułami "Cztery żywioły" i "Wyładowanie Atmosferyczne" dobrze? Wiem że potrafisz... Poproś o zmianę nazwy artylułu na "Żywioły" i "Eter". ~>Foltest<~ 21:00, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Pomorzesz mi? Gdzie na nowym widoku Wiki znajduje się "Zgłos problem"? Na starym widolku wiedziałem a na nowym gdzie? Pozdrawiam ~>Foltest<~ 19:10, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Sebastianie! Nie rozumiemy się. Podałam ten artykuł jako przykład poprawie opisanego obrazu, ponieważ znajduję się tam imię, bądź pseudonim autora (MIHO). Prosiłam tym samym abyś w przypadku dodawania innych obrazków postępowałpodobnie. Wtedy, gdy o to prosiłam, pod dodanymi przez Ciebie obrazkami nie wyświetlała się nazwa autora.Dlatego o to poprosiłam. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Gdy ktoś wpisuje coś na Twojej dyskusji, odpowiedź umieszczaj na jego dyskusji. W ten sposób użytkownik zostanie poinformowany o otrzymaniu od Ciebie wiadomości. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 14:29, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) fakt coś poszło nie tak, ale jestem święcie przekonany że był podpis, nie było tam "autorka - MIHO", dałem "rysowała - MIHO" co dla mnie jest tym samym... jednocześnie zrobiłem to ze znajomym na kilku innych postaciach i dlatego nie rozumiem skąd ten problem wynikł. Wilczyco Jak dobrze, że są tu tacy ludzie jak ty Idaret 09:24, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Musisz mieć strasznie niską samocenę, skoro pochlebstwo uznajesz na ironie . Wymowa Przyznam niezły pomysł ;). Masz zamiar dodać wymowę do innych postaci gdzie wymowa nazwiska brzmi inaczej niż się pisze? Jeśli pozwolisz pomogę Ci. ~>Foltest<~ 06:55, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź: wymowa Nie ma co się obrażać, Wilczyco, po prostu z tą wymową różnie bywa, ja konsultowałam się akurat z Francuską i ona twierdziła, że wymowa winna być inna, niż napisałaś... To kwestia bardzo sporna, ale już jak tam wolisz, może być tak, że masz rację, nie przeczę. Wymowa odp. Sądze że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy. ~>Foltest<~ 12:33, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Szanowna Wilczyco! Wiem o tym, że Starsza Mowa to nie francuski, ani żaden inny w całości. Jeżeli treść mojego komentarza Cię uraziła, to przepraszam, zdarza mi się powiedzieć, a niejednokrotnie napisać coś bez przemyślenia, taka moja wredna natura. Nie wiedziałam, że ta edycja jest twoim dziełem, okularów ani szkieł nie noszę, więc pojęcia nie mam, jak mogłam to przeoczyć, choć myślę, że to nie jest takie ważne. Gdybym zauważyła, że edycja jest, że tak powiem, twoja, zapewne napisałabym tutaj to wszystko, ale że z niewiadomych względów mi to umknęło, nie zrobiłam tego. Ja również jestem tylko nieidealnym człowiekiem, popełniam sporo błędów i również nie mam w zwyczaju się ich wypierać. Niniejszym oświadczam, że przemówiłaś do mej młodej osoby w sposób niezwykle klarowny. Pozdrawiam, Ithlinne ^^ ~>Foltest<~ 11:07, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Kalendarium Masz całkowitą słuszność co do błędu w chronologii Wiedźmina, mam jednak pytanie: czy twórcy gier nie zreflektowali się i nie poprawili dat w drugiej części? Wydaje mi się, że tak było. Co prawda nie naprawiłem,tylko cofnałem ale uzupełniłem już prawie wszyskie "Dylematy"(btw. dobra nazwa) i zrobiłem większość.Nie warto się rozwarstwiać czy się pójdzie wraz z Zygfydem czy samemu,ale o samą postawę(pomoc albo zakonowi lub wiewiórkow).Uzupełniam dalej.Idaret 14:10, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Można też wpisać 4 tzw.tyldy(~) znajdujące się nad klawiszem tab. Możesz jeszcze poprawiać ten artykuł?(btw.szablon infobox zrobiłem) Idaret 14:10, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Jasne ,że chodzi o wybory, a tamto to nie ja. Idaret 14:22, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Uwaga! Kto pytał mnie powyżej o kalendarium??? Podpisujcie się Państwo, bo uniemożliwia mi to odpowiedź (po prostu nie wiem na czyjej dyskusji się wpisać). Wilczyca 14:25, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Kalendarium Racja, zapomniałem się podpisać. Pytał Mateusz Bartosik. Swoją drogą mam pewne wątpliwości: skąd wiadomo, że wojna zakończyła się w 1268? Przez lata byłem przekonany, że skończyła się w roku, w którym Geralt wyruszył z Toussaint. Sądziłem też, że w tym samym roku odnalazł Ciri i zdążył wrócić z nią do Rivii. Kalendarium Mając na myśli rok opuszczenia Toussaint przez Garalta, a także rok odnalezienia Ciri, zawsze miałem przed oczami 1265. Geralt był w bajecznym księstwie jedną zimę. Później albo mi to umknęło, albo w książce nie ma wzmianki o tym, że minęło kilka lat. Tymczasem w grze Wiedźmin 2 wspomina się już, że pogrom w Rivii miał miejsce w roku 1268, czyli 3 lata później. A niby chronologia już została poprawiona. A, uznanie 1265 za koniec sagi wyjaśniało również w moich oczach, dlaczego akcja Wiedźmina (gry) toczy się w 1270. Zresztą, to nieporozumienie w kwestii końca sagi trwa od lat. {} Może zobaczysz stronę ostatnio przeze mnie założoną i przekonasz się,że nie poprawili. http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Wied%C5%BAmin_2_:Wspomnienia Idaret 17:14, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) }} Oj,oj Nie mówiłem tego do ciebie, tylko do Anonima wyżej Kalendarium Innymi słowy pogrom w Rivii mógl mieć miejsce w 1265 roku (koniec sagi), lecz oficjalne zakończenie wojny było w 1268? Stąd te nieporozumienia? Mateusz Bartosik Kalendarium Tak, wszystko się zgadza. Wynika z tego jednak, że Geralt po opuszczeniu Toussaint szukał Ciri przez mniej więcej 2 lata, a potem przez jakiś rok wracał z nią do Rivii (problemem jest to, że kompletnie nie wiadomo, cóż takiego się w tym czasie działo, nie pamiętam tego przeskoku w sadze). Albo też przebywał w Toussaint dłużej niż jedną zimę, co wydaje mi się jeszcze mniej wiarygodne. Cała chronologia zgadza się aż do roku 1264, kiedy to kompania wiedźmina trafia do Beauclair, potem wszystko traci głębszy sens. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że Sapek pominął 2 lata podróżowania, jednak jeszcze trudniej uwierzyć w fakt, że Geralt zapomniał o Ciri na tak długi czas, chędożąc Fringillę Vigo. No i dodatkowo wynikałoby z tego, że Yennefer była w niewoli Vigefortza przez jakieś 2 lata! Mateusz Bartosik 20:11, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Geralt w Toussaint Tak, akcja "Wieży Jaskółki" wydaje się być zwarta, zatem Geralt najprawdopodobniej trafił do Beauclair w tym samym roku, w którym opuścił Belhaven, tj. 1264. Nie jest to wprawdzie wspomniane wprost, bo akcja tomu kończy się na spaleniu Schirru. Niemniej jednak gaj druidów, w którym się to dzieje, jest już w Toussaint. Piąty tom rozpoczyna się już w tym samym kraju. Mateusz Bartosik 10:48, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) hiperłącza. Dobrze, nie zauważyłem. FOLTEST55 19:39, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) re: Wszemirze! byłam święcie przekonana że to jest safir, nie safira. Poza tym śmiem wątpić by te kamienie miały coś wspólnego z "Mozazizmową Sefirą". Ale pod sam koniec już się pogubiłam, przez co część tekstu jest w rodzajniku męskim, część żeńskim --Wszemir 09:36, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Aproro Sefir Teraz dopiero zajrzałam, ale w artykule Sefira znajduje się bardzo ciekawy link do innego wytłumaczenia owych kamieni -> http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sefira tak czy siak miałaś rację z ową żeńską odmianą tego słowa --Wszemir 15:30, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Odp: Czarodzieje i czarodziejki No troche mnie poniosło z tym wyglądem racja. I przyznaje rówineż że to były bardziej moje wyobrażenia niż Sapkowskiego. A jeśli chodzi o reklame... xD nie spodziewałem się że to tak beznadzieje będzie wygladało. A jeśli chodzi o te trzy strony o magikach. Jest za dużo zgadzam się. Może kilka info przełozyć do osobnych artykułów? Czy lepiej zostawić jak jest? Loża No racja nie ma innej Loży w Wiedźmine. FOLTEST55 12:49, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S Nie, nie gniewam się za usunięcie. Gotowe! :) Załatwione, idź i czyń swą powinność! FOLTEST55 14:19, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) Szanowna Wilczyco! (w sprawie herbu Eycka) Na wstępie, przeproszę, że odzywam się dopiero teraz. Cóż, miałem mało czasu w tym tygodniu. Cóż, co do herbu Eycka... Herb zrobił użytkownik Mboro, nie ja. Po prostu wkleiłem, gdyż zdziwiłem się, że herb jest w galerii Mboro, ale na stronie Eycka go nie ma. Tak więc zaraz poprawię kolor herbu i go wkleję. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 12:06, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) :Tyle tylko, że w druku i malowaniu tynkturę srebrną (Argent) oznacza się barwą białą, podobnie jak tynkturę złotą (Or) – poprzez barwę żółtą. Szarości są nie na miejscu (choć pojawiają się w herbarzach, nawet u Gajla). Mboro 05:55, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Odp: Barwa herbu Nie przesadzajmy. W przeciwnym razie musielibyśmy podobny zabieg przeprowadzać w opisach herbów Kaedwen, Redanii, Verden, Lyrii i Rivii i, generalnie, każdego innego herbu. IMHO nie jest to potrzebne. Mboro 07:34, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Och, daj spokój. ;) Jestem jedynie amatorem-pasjonatem heraldyki (i Wiedźmina ;D ). Przy okazji polecam zapoznanie się z esejem autorstwa A. Sapkowskiego: [http://www.bissel.pl/viewtopic.php?p=9584 Urodzeni herbowi]. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 22:02, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie: Rebelia Falki Witaj, jestem dość młodym (14 lat) pasjonatem wiedźmina ;) Niedawno spytałem się, po co Falka wznieciła rebelię. Foltest wtedy skierował mnie do ciebie :P Mam nadzieję, że mi odpowiesz :) Adriannn 14:55, paź 23, 2011 (UTC)Adriannn Gamewalk... Krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzały w szybę, wytyczając szybkie staccato. Za oknem błyskało, zbliżała się burza... Pukanie do drzwi. Zrywasz się z ciepłego fotela postawionego tużprzy kominku i poprawiając swoje ubranie podchodzisz do wejścia, myśląc kogo to w taką porę przywiało. Przybyszem okazała się wysoka, szczupła i zakapturzona postać, która od samego otwarcia starała się wejść do twojego domu. Przejęty jego stanem i perspektywą nadchodzącej nawałnicy zapraszasz go do środka. Wędrowiec zdjął kaptur. Twoim oczom ukazała się twarz przybysza, nad wyraz pospolita, na którą nigdy nie zwróciłbyś uwagi... - Mam dla Ciebie propozycję - zaczął, uśmiechając się kącikami ust... W ostatnich dniach ruszyła na naszym forum pewna atrakcji, nosząca nazwę Aedd Gynvael. Jest to fanklub gry Wiedźmin i jego sequelu. Chciałbym przedstawić Ci ofertę dołączenia do niego, imiennie, nie tak jak do tej pory, tylko tematem na forum Jednocześnie chciałbym zaproponować frakcję "Czarne Słońce", która jest alternatywą dla osób neutralnych, dla osób które nie przepadają za fanatykami z zakonu i za szpiczastymi w Scoia'tael. Po za tym jako jedyni posiadamy najciekawsze atrakcje na forum wewnętrznym ;D Mimo wszystko jaką frakcję byś wybrał i tak będzie dobrze - fanklub urośnie w siłę o tę jedną osobę. Jeśli Cię przekonałem do dołączenia do Aedd Gynvael, to żeby poczuć się pełnoprawnym członkiem wystarczy wejść w zakładkę "Twoje Konto" -> "Grupy Użytkowników i wybrać którąś frakcję oraz wyszukać opcję "Dołącz do grupy". Później najlepiej wysłać PW do osoby z kapituły danej frakcji i czekać na zatwierdzenie twojego członkostwa Pozdrawiam FOLTEST55 08:54, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) : :